We live in a technological world with a vast, and ever increasing, number of electronic devices. Electronic devices are oftentimes complex to configure and use, and may be sold with remotes to operate these electronic devices. As electronic devices, such as consumer media, become more complicated, the need for a relatively simple user interface to aid in their configuration and setup becomes more important. Furthermore, as the number of remotes a user comes to own increases, the need to help the user manage these remotes becomes more important.
Currently, a prior art master controller can be programmed to control a plurality of consumer electronic devices. However, programming the master controller for a consumer electronic device is a fairly complex procedure. And, as such, a tech-savvy individual typically programs the master controller, although a non-technical individual can operate the master controller after it has been programmed. Even when a tech-savvy individual programs the master controller, the procedure is still troublesome and time consuming. For example, the tech-savvy individual must correctly identify the type of device to be controlled and manually input this information into the master controller or select the type of device from a list before proceeding. The tech-savvy individual may need to perform additional steps before the master controller is able to properly control the device. What is needed is a remote and a method to automatically set up the remote to support a plurality of devices.